<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From the Beginning by doncrapsterlwt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106498">From the Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doncrapsterlwt/pseuds/doncrapsterlwt'>doncrapsterlwt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Bonding, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Doctor Louis Tomlinson, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Harry Styles, Omega Niall, Past Abuse, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doncrapsterlwt/pseuds/doncrapsterlwt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You see, it wasn’t what Harry wanted.</p><p>However, he knew it was coming. It just-  slipped his mind. With an alcoholic and abusive father, he had no choice but to take his role to care for his ailing mother. To do that, he had to take three jobs in a single day to support the needs of his family. Sure it is unconventional for an omega to do multiple jobs since they tend to rely on their alphas to care for them but yet again, his situation is different. All dreams of entering college and pursue his dreams have long gone; along with his hopes and dreams to find the alpha he dreams of.</p><p>Yet here he is facing the stern nameless Alpha he accidentally bonded with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
5 Days Ago</p><p> </p><p>Harry was on his way back home from his last job. The cinema was completely jam-packed due to a new movie some handsome teen celebrity starred in recently. Teenage girls and boys giggle excitedly while they buy their tickets and their food to take in while watching.</p><p> </p><p>In Harry’s mind, it’s just another hard day at work. A jam-packed cinema only means more mess. He works the till of the food stall at the cinema. When the movie thankfully ended, he then started to clean the mess of stray popcorn littered on the floor. He went on sweeping floors and wiping counters clean despite his back twinging uncomfortably.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m off.” He announced. Kirk waved at him silently as he continued counting the money on his till.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Honestly speaking, Harry felt off all day. But, as someone who has been enduring endless pain for years now, it is something that he can easily ignore now. For him, it is much easier to ignore it than to make a big issue out of something that can easily be fixed.</p><p> </p><p>‘Water and a hot shower will do,’ he thought.</p><p> </p><p>The moon glimmers majestically in the sky. Thankful for the light it brings, he maneuvers through the dark street he always walked in. It is a faster way than the other one he used to take. Any form of public transportation is out of question since he opts to save everything he earns.</p><p> </p><p>He slowed down for a minute and leaned on a non-working lamp post. Taking big breaths, he willed his hazy mind and shaky legs to bear with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Mum needs me,” He chants, willing himself to get a move on.</p><p> </p><p>After blinking a couple more times, he shook his head and started to walk again. This time, he feels hotter than hours ago. He rubbed his eyes which did not help to clear his mind. His heartbeat starts rabbiting faster and he had to knock his fist on his chest a couple of times, hoping it would settle down.</p><p> </p><p>What Harry didn’t know is that he had been walking aimlessly for a couple of minutes now. He looked around and found himself in a neighborhood he isn’t familiar with. He breaks a sweat in fear, looking around for someone- something that can help him.</p><p> </p><p>He hobbled around and saw a light flickering in a house down the street. Using the last of his energy, he made his way to that house and knocked in rapid bursts. Hopefully, he would be faced with a middle-aged woman willing to help him with his troubles. He leaned on the door for support since his legs decided to give up on him.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait too long. The door opened, and he fell into a man. A man that reeked of control and dominance. <em>An alpha.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“S-sir-” He choked, on the verge of slipping into subspace. Right then and there, he figured that in fact, he is going into heat.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck?” The man exclaimed, gripping his arms tightly and he felt him sniffing and taking in his helpless state. Hearing the alpha’s voice laced with an alpha’s tone made slick run down from his hole.</p><p> </p><p>“H-help me…please,” He begged. <em>My mother needs me, </em>he thought. <em>Take me home.</em></p><p> </p><p>His last coherent thought was this man dragging him inside with an unfathomable strength and that was it for him.</p><p> </p><p>»»————-　　————-««</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sun beats down harshly on his face as he surfaced from his haze. He felt so tired, groaning and rolling around until he avoided the light shining on his face. He cuddled on the soft sheets, rubbing his face on the most comfortable set of pillows he has ever lied on.</p><p> </p><p>But wait.</p><p> </p><p>He does not own soft sheets. The one he owns is rough for being used and washed multiple times for years. He does not have pillows as well. He used to have two but he has to give them to his mum so she would be comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>He blinks, taking in the blank gray walls and modern white furniture. He sits up, squeaking when he felt a twinge of pain on his ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck.” He curses, investigating his body. His eyes landed on a couple of finger-shaped bruises on his naked body. On a whim, he placed his palm on his neck where a bond mark is usually placed.</p><p> </p><p>To his horror, there is a fresh bite on his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no,” He cried, moving his knees closer to his chest. Resting his eyes on his knees, he started to weep. He is mated to someone he doesn’t know and all he can remember the last time were all useless pieces he can’t piece together.</p><p> </p><p>Through bleary eyes, he found his clothes folded on a chair. He took them and hastily dressed up. Thankfully, his wallet and house keys are still in his pocket. Speaking of, he has to get home right now. Leaving his mom alone with his alcoholic father is not an ideal situation he would like to think of.</p><p> </p><p>He opened the door and walked around, hopefully, towards a door that leads out of this house.</p><p> </p><p>Skidding off as quiet as possible, he made his way downstairs when a voice halted him.</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?” The man asked. Harry bit his lip and turned around, meeting the same blue eyes he could remember from remnants of memories he had the past few days.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I have to go h-home. My mum-” He stuttered, gripping his hand tightly.</p><p>“No. This is your home starting today. We bonded…nothing we could do about that now.” The man said, lips flat and face completely emotionless.</p><p> </p><p>“But I don’t- see, I have to leave. I s-stay where my mom is.” Harry explained. It is customary for bond mates to live with each other. Not only to soothe the newly formed bond, but people would gossip when couples stray away from one another. Taking in the man’s house and authoritative tone, he must come from an influential background or career where gossip is not the best for them.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t get you at all. First, you crawled in my house at ass o’clock days ago and asked for my help. I gave you what you wanted and we bonded. Isn’t that what omegas do lately? Using heat as an advantage to bond with rich alphas?” He countered, raising his eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no that’s not-” Harry started but was immediately cut.</p><p> </p><p>“What? What else could you possibly want more? Money? Here,” He took his wallet out and pulled a couple of bills, handing them to Harry. When the omega made no move to take the money from his hands, he rolled his eyes and threw it on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need your fucking money!” Harry shrieked, tears running down his face.</p><p> </p><p>Without another word said, Harry dashed outside of the house leaving the monster that lives inside to get a grip on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I excessively listened to the 1975 songs writing these parts of the story so play so if you want to do the same, I suggest you do :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was relatively easy to find his way back. Although he was shocked to find out that he had strayed so far from the route he takes home. With the help of the people he had asked for directions, he finally set foot in front of his childhood house. Never in his life had he considered this home. It only consists of memories he wished to forget.</p><p> </p><p>Opening the door, the first thing he saw were beer cans and broken glasses. He wandered through the living room seeing his father passed out on the couch, beer can on his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, love? Is that you?” Anne called out. Following where her voice was, he found her sitting on a chair tending on a wound no her feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh mom, what happened? Why are you even out of bed? You should be sleeping, it isn’t good for you-” He rambled, taking the gauze from her hand and wrapping in on her gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Honey it’s alright. I just stepped on a broken glass, nothing to worry ‘bout.” Anne assured, ruffling her son’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to you? You were gone for days! I thought something bad happened to you.” She whispered, pulling his son for a hug. Sensing his son’s distress, she pulled away and look at Harry’s red-rimmed eyes. Tears threatened to fall and a whimper fall from his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom I-” He started, unable to finish as sobs racked his body. He tilted his head so his mom could see his fresh bond mark.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry darling, what happened?” she worried.</p><p> </p><p>“I completely forgot that my heat started five days ago. I stopped my yearly suppressant shot and I had no idea it stopped on that day and… I got lost on the way back home. I knocked on someone’s door hoping they would help me get back home but-” Harry sobbed pressing his palms on his eyes.”It was an alpha living there and the next thing I knew, I bonded with someone I barely knew. But you have to understand mum, I didn’t do it on purpose. I didn’t specifically go to him to mark me.” He finished, hiccuping.</p><p> </p><p>“Darling, I know you and I know you wouldn’t do that,” Anne assured him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you mum. It’s just that he thinks otherwise and he said hurtful things before I left. I can’t help but feel so down with what he said to me.” Harry explained, heart throbbing painfully. Anne knew from the beginning her boy is a mellow, soft-hearted person. Harsh words easily hurts him and not after long, tears would soon follow his distress.</p><p> </p><p>However, the only exception to this is his father. Harry had grown to act tough in front of his father. He has no choice but to do so since he has to protect his mother. Harry’s father used to own a carpentry business back in the day which eventually went bankrupt due to mismanagement. It did earn good money but none of it went to savings or Harry’s education. It all went to alcohol and gambling addictions his father loved to spend on.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, Anne worked in a bakery earning decent income for the family. To top all that misery, Anne had an unfortunate accident where she broke her hip. All their money remaining savings went down to hospital bills and physical treatment to help her get back on track. Despite recovering from said injury, she was advised to not do the heavy lifting and stand for a long time. Ever since then, Harry took the responsibility despite Anne insisting she could still go to work.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to say this darling but, you have to go back to your mate. He’s yours as much as you’re his,” she began, “I’ll be alright here, you know I will be.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no way in hell I am leaving you with-with him. I’ll take you with me.” He insists, a hole burning in his heart knowing that it might not be possible. He stood up with his mother’s hand in his and helped her back in bed. She sighed, running down her hand on his hair as he sat beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry about what happened to you, darling. It is what it is now and, you can’t possibly slave yourself to three jobs every day. You have to let yourself breathe at one point. Maybe your mate isn’t that bad at all. Give it a chance, love. I’ll be fine here.” Anne assured him. Harry sighs and took her frail hand in his, kissing her knuckles. He gives her a small sad small, before bidding her goodbye to clean up the mess his father made.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>After a brief two hour nap, he psyched himself up to go to work. He knew his body hasn’t fully recovered yet from his heat but he has to or no food will be served tonight. Money doesn’t fall from the sky after all.</p><p> </p><p>Emerging from the bathroom after a rather relaxing hot shower, he stares at himself at the broken mirror in his room. Bruises and love bites littered all across his body, all painful when touched even so lightly. He set his eyes on his fresh bond mark, deep in thought while brushing a light touch on the slightly raised skin. The bite is sensitive and it left him shivering when a zing ran down his spine. He closed his eyes as he felt phantom breaths of a certain alpha hitting on his skin. Gentle yet firm touches were what he could vividly remember, making him feel grounded during the stressful heat.</p><p> </p><p>He woke up from his reverie when he saw he’s 15 minutes late for his first work of the day.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The bakery isn’t that crowded when he arrived. Their usual customers had left which meant that rush hour had passed. Rounding at the back, he left his things on his locker and put on his apron and hairnet. He apologized to Margaret on the way for his long absence, which the lady smiled and waved him off. She probably knew when she darted her eyes on his neck.</p><p> </p><p>All was going normally as his shift passed by. He kneaded batches of dough and threw them in the oven to bake. While it baked, he busied himself with cleaning the countertop he worked on.</p><p> </p><p>“ ‘Arry someone spilled coffee in Table 13 can you clean it up?” Niall called from the counter. Harry replied with a curt nod and got the cleaning supplies. Seeing the mess on the floor, he started mopping the spilled coffee clean. Just as he was about to step back inside the kitchen, he saw someone from his peripheral vision looking in his direction. To his curiosity, he squinted hard to get a better look only to see his mate.</p><p> </p><p>He was frozen on spot, darting his eyes down on his shoes as the man moved to get closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>“You left me yesterday,” he began, tilting Harry’s chin, “bad omega.”</p><p> </p><p>A part of Harry was disappointed for upsetting his alpha. Yet a bigger part of himself screams that he doesn’t know the man and that he humiliated him yesterday. Hell, he doesn’t even know his name!</p><p> </p><p>“G-get away from me.” Harry sputtered, slapping the man’s hand away from him. Blue eyes glared at him as the man grabbed his wrist and pulled him close.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not disrespect me. I’m letting this one pass but the next time you do it again I won’t be as generous.” He warned. Letting Harry’s wrist go, he crossed his arms and huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, you are to get your stuff from wherever you live and move to my house. Let’s go.” He finalized, waiting for the omega to make his move. At this point, there’s no point in arguing with the Alpha. Neither does he want to know what would happen if he disagrees.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay just- gimme a minute to tell someone I’m leaving.” Harry murmured. The man nodded letting the omega go to do his stuff.</p><p> </p><p>Willing himself to keep calm, he approached the bonded omega manning the till.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, Niall can you tell Marge I have to leave early? I-its an emergency.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure mate I’ll tell ‘er. Hey you didn’t tell me you got bonded, more so that an Alpha was courting you.” Niall chided, hurt visible on his face. “You feeling good though, huh? I’ll have someone beat that dude up if he hurts you.” He worried, giving a soft fleeting touch on the top oh his hand. Harry almost teared up. Not a lot of people besides his mom showed a lot of concern to him. Niall on the other hand is that person who pesters Harry daily. The blue-eyed omega has been doing his best to befriend Harry in the first place, yet Harry was hesitant to be attached.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, I will,” Harry stated appreciatively. After giving the omega over the counter a small smile, Harry sauntered back to the Alpha waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go I don’t have all day.”</p><p> </p><p>The alpha led Harry outside to a parked SUV on the curb. He opened the passenger door for the omega, letting him enter before closing it behind him. He went to the driver’s side and turned the engine on, pulling out into the road.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Harry’s given directions to his place, they now reach the quaint neighborhood of Harry’s house. Harry has been gathering all his courage the entire trip to tell the man he wants his mum to go with him too. He spent the silent drive stealing glances to the Alpha on the wheel, noticing his thin lips and tiny but noticeable eye wrinkles every time he squints when driving. To his horror, he also noticed a faint bite mark on the Alpha’s neck, barely being covered by the collars of his polo.</p><p>“Let’s go.” The Alpha announced, making a move to go as he turned the engine off.</p><p> </p><p>“No!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry received a stern eyebrow raise as if questioning the rude response.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’ll be quick on my own I promise. And,” He looked nervously to the man behind the wheels, “My mum will come with me.”</p><p> </p><p>The Alpha hesitated for a moment but sighed and with a flick of his wrist, Harry was out. Bolting out of the car, he peeked through the window to see if his wretched Father was home. It would be much easier if he isn’t home. Their last attempt leaving the house left Harry with a dislocated shoulder that made a huge dent on his savings. God must be working on his favor today since there aren’t any signs of the drunken Alpha inside.</p><p> </p><p>He went to his room and grabbed a duffel bag under his bed. He stuffed it with clothes and other necessities he needed. Next, he took the small worn box hidden in his closet where he keeps his savings. He dumped the box inside the bag before going to his mother’s room. While Anne is still peacefully dozing, Harry grabbed all of her things and medicines and packing it on a separate backpack.</p><p> </p><p>“Mum? Mum wake up.”Slowly, Anne woke up, confusion clouding her expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry? What are you doing back here early?” She asked, darting to the bags the male omega has on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you leaving?”</p><p> </p><p>“We are. Let’s go before dad comes back.” Without any more questions, She heaved herself up with the help of Harry and hobbled out of the house. The Alpha’s car is still outside, and Harry patiently led them both at the passenger’s seat and opening the door. She helped her up, placing the bags beside her and faced the blue-eyed man.</p><p> </p><p>“Mum, this is my mate- um,” Harry trails off, not knowing his name.</p><p>“It’s Louis ma’am. Nice to meet you.” He spoke with such gentleness Harry almost didn’t believe it was the same man he was talking to before.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on I forgot something.” The omega said before closing the door behind him. He looked at the house one more time before going back in, searching for the item he needed. Once he found it, he walks back out. But before he made it outside, he was horrified to see his father standing in the kitchen with a beer can on his hand. Quickly, he hid the envelope behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Out. I’m off to work.” He replied, voice trembling a bit. He made a move to step out when he was yanked back rather harshly.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck is that thing you’re hiding?” He inquired, gripping his shoulder hard. He whimpered, tears springing in his eyes but he willed himself to be brave.</p><p> </p><p>“Hands off or I’m reporting you to the police.” Harry threatened. That always seemed to work with his drunk father and it did. He released the omega, who scrambled to get out of the house. He tripped on the way, scraping his palm but quickly gathered himself up and took the remaining steps towards the car. Once he was in, he took a deep breath before facing his mate.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s leave, please.” He begged. Before turning to look at his mum at the back. She gave him a sympathetic look, already aware of what happened inside. As Louis quietly started to drive, Anne questioned him.</p><p> </p><p>“Did he hurt you?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn’t mean to be rude but he’d rather not answer. He clutched the envelope tightly as he watched the neighborhood he grew up pass by.</p><p> </p><p>»»————-　　————-««</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Anne quickly settled in. She now resides comfortably in the room beside the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s yours.” Louis opened the door to a room closest to the stairs. The room was bigger than his previous one. Hell, it is bigger than his house. In the middle, a queen-sized bed stands made with ornate black wood. Dark gray sheets and pillows adorn the bed. On the corner of the room is a connected bathroom fully furnished, as well as a tiny walk-in closet beside it. Harry could see this closet coming to life with hundreds of wonderful patterned pieces but sadly, he only owned about six shirts and two pairs of jeans.</p><p> </p><p>“My office is next to yours then my room. Don’t come barging in without knocking- I’m always busy and I’d rather not be disturbed.” Louis warned.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, why don’t I stay in yours?” The omega blurted, mentally pinching himself after that.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please. Let’s not pretend that we liked this. Surely I’m not going to pretend to like you. I can be civil with you but that’s it. Having you stink up my room would be a disaster.”</p><p> </p><p>That left the omega speechless, watching Louis turn his back and leave the room. He can’t believe it! Anger and sadness course through his veins as he jumped in bed, screaming in his pillows. His screams turned into whimpers as tears start pooling in his eyes. He felt his omega so withdrawn after being rejected by his Alpha like that. Curling himself to a ball, he forced himself to shut down his thoughts until he fell into a restless slumber.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>When Harry woke up, it was already dark outside. That’s when it hit him that he’d skipped going to work again. Groaning, he already had a gut feeling he’s fired anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Evening, darling. That was quite a long nap you took there.” His mum greeted once he reached the living room. He grunts his agreement, looking for glass to pour water in.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s he?”</p><p> </p><p>“Upstairs. I got to talk to him a while ago, by the way.”Harry whipped his head and looked at his mum with curious eyes, urging her to go on.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he re-bandaged my foot and all. Did you know he’s a doctor?”Anne informed. Harry shook his head. Louis does kind of act like one. With his obsession with control and dictating what people should do so that everything goes his way is obvious.</p><p> </p><p>“Was he, y’ know- nice to you?” Harry inquired.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s polite, yeah. Answered every question I threw at him.” She answered. ‘That’s unfair,’ Harry thought. Why does he get the bad end of the bargain? Does Louis believe that Harry knocked on his house deep in heat because he’s rich?</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, darling don’t think too much about it. He’ll slowly warm up to you- he’s decent based on what I experienced so far.” Anne’s assurance somehow helped the growing anxiety at the pit of Harry's stomach, giving his mother a small smile. Downing the rest of his water, Louis emerged in the kitchen donning casual sweats and plain white shirt. He nodded at Anne, which his mother responded with the same gesture. Ignoring the male omega, he went straight to the refrigerator and started pulling out ingredients for dinner.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need help?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No I can do it.” The Alpha responded, chopping vegetables with surprising speed and precision. Dinner went exactly like every moment when Harry’s around- silent. Anne ate quickly but quietly, Harry helping her back in her room to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you have to let me do something. At least let me do the dishes, please. I feel-”</p><p> </p><p>“What like a free-loader?”Louis snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, y-yes, and I hate feeling like that,” Harry admitted. Louis finished the last of the dishes in silence.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to wait for me to tell you what you do. Do whatever you want.” Louis huffed before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Frustrated, Harry stomped his foot and glared at the cookie jar display, as if it would break under his glare.</p><p> </p><p>‘That ruddy bloody alpha always walks away with the last word. Who does he think he is?’ He thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello! thank you for the kind comments so far :)<br/>it encourages me to write more to this.</p><p>also, if you spot any mistakes, please tell me! I don't have anyone to check my work so comment about it would be really helpful.</p><p>CJ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks passed and Harry barely saw Louis. It seems that the Alpha was keen on leaving early to avoid him. Louis comes back at mostly dinnertime. On rare occasions, he comes home at midnight. Whenever they come across each other, Louis acknowledges him with a look before trudging upstairs in his room where he is always holed up.</p><p> </p><p>Harry could care less. He now works all day at the bakery, which demands him to be up at sunrise and until before sunset. He couldn’t wish for a better distraction and was thankful for the demands the bakery offers to keep him off his thoughts. Niall also serves as a fun diversion. The omega can talk.</p><p> </p><p>One thing that only bothers Harry during these times is the pull of the bond. His mark has been itching ever since, growing intense as days go by. Back when it was still relatively fresh, it was easy to ignore. Now, however, it comes in pulses that leaves him immobile for a minute. Margaret caught him one time during his ‘episode’ and gave him a small break to rest. There is always that gnawing feeling deep in his gut that claws in him, begging to be noticed and be satisfied. All these suppressed feelings making him feel dizzy with what he must do to tame his omega that only his Alpha could ever do.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>On his way home, he passed by the drugstore. He handed his mother’s prescriptions to the Alpha behind the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Will get these for you, sweet cheeks. Wait for me.” The man winked. Harry mentally rolled his eyes. When the man came back, he handed him bills enough to cover his payment. Instead of taking it like any other normal transaction, the Alpha snatched Harry’s hand sniffing him like a crazed addict snorting cocaine off his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“H-hey! Let me go!” Harry yelled, pulling his hand but it was no match to the Alpha’s strength. The deranged Alpha cackled, licking at his pulse where his scent is strong at most.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi man! Bugger off will you?” The voice came from a man behind him who punched the crazed Alpha. Thankfully, that did the job and he let (fucking hell) another Alpha drag him out the store.</p><p> </p><p>“The audacity for people nowadays to hire knot heads like him! God, what has the world come to?” The brunette raged, then looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright, mate? Did he hurt you?” He asked, looking at him with puppy eyes. Harry thought it was weird for an Alpha to look so innocent and harmless like that.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay, I think,” Harry replied, glad to have someone save him for once.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem. I’m just being polite. Anyways, I’ll be off. Keep safe!” The puppy-man hollered, waving a hand as he goes on his way.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It was later that day and Harry finally made it home without any more trouble. He had helped his mum take her medication and tucked her to bed. As an omega, it is instinct to take care of people. To shower them with as much love as they could give. However, with the troubles his mark is giving him, it is hard to focus on things he used to do. It is becoming a hassle doing his job and house chores when unwanted pulsing course through his body almost every fucking second.</p><p> </p><p>Now on his bed wide awake, he checked the time and saw it was nearing midnight. Normally, he would have been dead asleep but its the stupid bond mark that won’t let him sleep. His omega is crying out for his Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>His omega instincts and rational mind are now having an internal debate on what to do. Louis had made it clear from the beginning that he doesn’t want anything to do with Harry. But, would Louis take it against him if Harry asks for bond-related help? It’s all just biology anyways and hopefully, Louis would be rational and help him out.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping out of his room, he padded out towards Louis’ room at the end of the hallway. He knocks three times, softly but loud enough to be heard. Putting his warm palm on his mark, he waits for any form of response from the inside. When he was about to knock again, the door flew open, revealing the sleepy Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>“What could you possibly want, omega? It’s midnight.” Louis rumbled, voice soft but it still has that bite that internally hurts Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“W-well um, can I sleep here?” The omega replied, looking down at his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“You have your own bed, as far as I can remember.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know it's just- the stupid mark you gave is…irritable. I can’t sleep.” Harry informed him. Now that he’s said it, the mark lets out intense pulses. It must be sensing the Alpha near and all it wants is to be enveloped in his warmth.</p><p> </p><p>“How do I know you are not doing this just to seduce me?” Harry whined at the statement, frustrated at the accusation thrown at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Please Alpha. It hurts- just today, please. Won’t bother you again after.” The omega promised, feeling tears well in his eyes at his desperation.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Louis stepped to the side, letting Harry in his room. Louis’ space is modern and sleek. All-white walls and black and gray furniture. This room is bigger than his and is more lived in. The omega watched his Alpha lie down on the bed, leaving space on the other side for him to take. Harry rounds to that side, laying down cautiously. He purrs, the smell of Louis enveloping him. He feels himself turning into mush as he cuddles more into Louis’ pillow and sheets.</p><p> </p><p>“You stink of Alphas,” Louis stated, after observing the omega cuddle in his bed rather curiously. Nobody has ever slept with him. Harry hummed, lying on his side facing Louis with closed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you whoring yourself when I’m at work? Have you no shame? You are a bonded omega.” The Alpha growled, glaring at him. Harry whimpered, bravely scooting closer to the Alpha and laid his hand on his chest to calm him.</p><p> </p><p>“I would never. Just some demented Alpha touched me a while ago.” Louis caught the dark finger-shaped bruises on the omega’s hand. It did not settle well with his Alpha and without him noticing, he started growling until Harry patted him on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Touched you? You have bruises. Have you gone mad?” He looked at Harry, who only hummed. Not a second later, Harry’s breathing evened out, signaling his contentment to fall asleep with the Alpha. Sighing, Louis stared it the ceiling, thoughts clouding his mind. He had never felt protective of someone in his life. Growing up, he’s used to being on his own and no parents to look up to. He built his walls so high to protect himself from people who would take advantage of him. Thinking back to the time when somebody almost did, he mentally punched himself and willed to forget that time of his life. He closed his eyes, letting himself believe that he did not fall asleep so quickly because of the omega cuddling beside him.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Louis woke up to the sound of his alarm. The sun is barely up outside and he has to get ready now or else he’ll be late for work. He groaned, reaching up to his phone to turn it off. He found it a challenge to do so because of the omega lying almost completely on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry groaned in his sleep, rubbing his thigh on Louis’ seeking comfort on the Alpha’s warmth. He can’t help but sniff the man. He releases the most intoxicating scent he has ever smelled. Still high off of Louis’ scent, he whined high in his throat rubbing himself on Louis.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep doing that omega and I’ll knot you,” Louis warned. He feels himself getting hard from Harry’s unconscious movements. His sweet scent lingered heavily in the room, taking him back to the omega’s heat when he knotted him so many times.</p><p> </p><p>With his Alpha taking over, he maneuvered over so that he’s on top of Harry. Grinding his hard length on the omega, he licked his cheek rousing him from sleep. Harry opened his eyes, feeling the Louis’ heavy weight on top of him. He mewled, his inner omega satisfied simply for being in a position like this.</p><p> </p><p>“Alpha,” He whined, “You feel good.” He whispered grinding his hips up to meet Louis’ movements. He was about to wrap his arms around the Alpha when his hands were grasped tightly and placed on top of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I did not give you permission to touch me.” The Alpha grumbled, licking the bond mark on his neck. Harry mewled, feeling completely overwhelmed being under Louis’ mercy. Slick comes out of his hole as he continuously ruts up against the Alpha.  </p><p> </p><p>“You like that, omega? Like feeling my cock grinding on yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“P-please, Alpha.” Harry pleaded. He doesn’t even know what he’s begging for. All he knows is that he’s feeling empty and wants Louis to fix it now.</p><p>“Fuck, you beg so pretty. Holy shit.” Louis exclaimed, dropping his head on Harry’s neck nipping and licking on the mark he made. That was it for Harry as the omega falls into a silent scream, coming hard. Louis observed his mate, getting off on how hot Harry looks like coming as he chased his orgasm. He moaned as he reached his peak, biting Harry once again. Breathing hard, he rests his head on the omega until both of them catch their breath.</p><p> </p><p>Once Harry was coherent enough to comprehend what just happened, he slowly pushed himself away from Louis and walked out of the room into his own. To say he was shocked about what just happened was a complete understatement. The pull he feels towards the Alpha is unavoidable obviously because of the bond.</p><p> </p><p>Clawing his shirt and slick-soaked bottoms, he steps inside the shower and washed away his shame.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Walking on a cold day to work is something Harry never knew he needed but was grateful for. The freezing weather bit into his skin, making him feel numb. It helped him to not ponder too much about what happened earlier.</p><p> </p><p>‘It’s just us acting on instincts.’ He thought, ‘just purely biology.’</p><p> </p><p>He reached on a crossing, stopping obediently as cars drive by.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry!” He looked behind him and saw Louis in his car.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in the car. I’ll take you to work.” Louis instructed, and what else is there to say when he spoke oozing with authority and wouldn’t take no for an answer? Harry waltzed down the road and climbed into the passenger seat in front.</p><p> </p><p>“You walk in the fucking cold wearing that? Are you nuts?” Louis reprimanded, eyeing the turtleneck Harry is wearing.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you always so cross with me Louis? This is all I have, okay.” Harry explained, glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You are irresponsible.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. You always say that.” Louis glanced at him as he continued to drive.</p><p> </p><p>“I did not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Verbally you didn’t. But you do a great job making me feel like shit.” Harry spat. Louis growled, not liking the tone Harry’s making.</p><p> </p><p>“You did forget about your suppressants. To me that is kind of irresponsible and stupid.” The Alpha threw back, gripping the steering wheel tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck I know, okay. Irresponsible, shitty, and stupid omega yeah that’s me, alright.” Harry retorted, crossing his arms as he slumped on the seat. The rest of the drive was relatively quiet, except for the radio crooning the latest love song hit. A few moments later, they reached Harry’s workplace.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on,” Louis took off the green Adidas jumper he was wearing and handed it to Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t want people assuming I’m the shitty one in this relationship.” He finished.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever.” Harry huffed, going out and into the bakery. When Niall teased him how cute he looks hours later in the oversized green jumper, Harry ignored him and cuddled more into the softness of the material.</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It is almost the end of Harry’s shift. Not a lot of customers come by at this hour so Harry lounges around and observes the people passing by. While he did that, he can’t help but sniff Louis’ scent on his jumper. It made him wonder how potent the Alpha’s scent must be like during...bedroom activities. The way the Alpha talked while grinding his manhood against his made his body tingle with want. Drooling at the thought, he wondered when will he be able to experience that high again. But knowing Louis, he might shut him down if that ever happens. Harry did say he was just sleeping in his room that night so all his chances might be shot to hell. Plus, he’s still feeling overly embarrassed because he acted like an insane omega deprived of sexual needs. Which he kind of was, to be honest but that is not enough reason for him to act like that.</p><p> </p><p>The bell tinkered, interrupting him from his thoughts and the puppy-man from yesterday entered the bakery.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, man! I didn’t think I’d see you here. How have you been?” The man beamed, smiling down at Harry. He’s donning blue scrubs which only meant he worked at the Gerhart Hospital near here.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, I’m good. I haven’t had the chance to thank you yesterday so, yeah. Thank you so much-” Harry trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Liam.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Liam. Um, can I get anything for you?” Harry smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, well give me the Mango smoothie and two pieces of garlic bread.” He ordered. He placed the order in and took the money offered, giving him his change. While Harry prepares his order, Liam moved to the table near the window, bringing out his phone to entertain him while waiting. While reheating the garlic bread, Niall comes out rubbing his wet hands on his apron.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone ordered?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. That guy over there near the window. Give his order will you?” Harry said, putting the hot food on a plate.</p><p> </p><p>“ ‘Aight.” Niall took the tray and approached Liam with a smile. Harry observed the two from afar, sensing something good happening right before his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Bye ‘Arry!” Niall waved, Liam’s arm on his shoulder as they walked down the opposite way.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye! Hey Liam! Be careful of Niall!” He shouted, giggling when Niall laughed at him. Well, Harry kind of meant it. Niall is a right riot and Liam will have a really interesting evening with him.</p><p> </p><p>While walking home, he wondered why he can’t have the kind of love Niall and Liam has. Maybe love is not the right word for it because they just literally met, but seeing the adoration in both of their eyes makes Harry want that too. It just so happened that he is the unlucky one out of the billions of people in the world to be stuck in the situation he was in.</p><p> </p><p>The sun had just set when he reached Louis’ house. He entered the house, his mother the first one he sees.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey mum. What’s that you reading?” He questioned, sitting across of her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just a cookbook darling. I found it stacked in one of Louis’ kitchen cabinets. I think I might try cooking something for us tonight. Would you want that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure mum. You know I love your cooking. I’ll head up to shower.” He stood up, smiling at the fact that his mum seems so much happier now. There’s a glow on her cheeks, compared to the dull and pale complexion she used to have back then. She also gained more healthy weight and Harry couldn’t be happier seeing her like this.</p><p> </p><p>After taking a much needed hot shower, he dressed in Louis’ oversized jumper and some old sleep shorts underneath. He goes back down and helped his mother prepare dinner.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It was the most fun Harry had in a while. His mum was content being in the kitchen and doing what she is passionate about. As they plated the steak they cooked, Louis came in still in his blue scrubs.</p><p> </p><p>“Good evening Anne,” He nods at her, ”Harry. I’ll be down in a minute.” The omega was surprised. It was the first time the Alpha acknowledged his presence. It has been weeks of avoiding and tiptoeing one another and the small progress spread warmth throughout Harry’s body.</p><p> </p><p>Once all three of them were gathered in the dining room, they ate the meal Anne cooked in silence.</p><p> </p><p>“This tastes heavenly mum. I missed your cooking.” The female omega blushed at the comment, not used to being praised.</p><p> </p><p>“I agree. Anne you have a talent that must not be wasted.” Louis added.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hush you two.”She says, brushing the positive comments. “Besides, I have you to thank for hiring me a private physical therapist. I can feel that my body has been improving ever since.” She commented, smiling at the Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at both of them in confusion. Once he thought of it, his mum does look much better than she was before-- both physically and mentally. It was just surprising that Louis would go above and beyond helping his mum to be better.</p><p> </p><p>Anne finished ahead of the two of them. Harry insisted on washing her plate which she was thankful for, kissing his son on the cheek before heading to her room.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked the Alpha who was finishing the last of his meal.</p><p> </p><p>“It never came up. Besides, we don’t talk Harry. We argue-- we fight. It is what we are damn good at.” Louis explained, standing up and beckoning him to step aside so he can wash his plate. Harry huffed, leaning his hip on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not my fault we fight. It's you that always points out my flaws. It angers me and I just can’t let you speak that way to me.” The omega retorted before sighing.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, though. My mum seems to be happier. She deserves that after-” he trailed off, thinking back to the time where they were living in literal hell because of his father.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello! I'm thankful for everyone who leaves comments and kudos to this story :)<br/>It helps me a lot to stay motivated.</p><p>CJ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis was brushing his teeth when someone knocked on his door. Spitting the bubbles out, he gargled water and spit that out as well. Only dressed in sweatpants, he opened the door and to no one’s surprise, it was Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I sleep here? Again?” Harry did his best not to avert his gaze downwards. Even though they are not on good terms, he can’t deny the fact that his Alpha is hot.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you done ogling me?” Louis brought him out of his reverie, horrified to be blatantly caught staring.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up. So can I?” He asked again, hoping the Alpha would say yes.</p><p> </p><p>“But I thought that was just for one night?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll put a pillow between us. What happened before won’t happen again. I just want to sleep. Just biology.” He explained, rambling off.</p><p> </p><p>“You might forget that I’m a doctor, Harry. I know that fact. You know you could just say so when you want to sleep with me, I won’t say no.” Louis smirks, loving the fact that Harry would implode hearing him say that.</p><p> </p><p>“You get uglier when you say that. Please stop, for the love of god.” Harry exasperatedly replied, lumbering on his side of Louis’ bed. He takes one of the pillows and placed in between, fluffing the sheets before lying down.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever. Just don’t hump me in my sleep again.” Louis sniggered.</p><p> </p><p>“I did not hump you!” The omega argued, screaming as he felt his blood boil.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t? Please, omega. I don’t know what world you were in yesterday, but as far as I know, your cock was grinding up against mine and you loved it.” Louis taunted, loving the way Harry reacts to him.</p><p> </p><p>The omega covered his face with a pillow, screaming his frustrations out. Louis is exasperating. He wants to rip all of his hair out and bury himself six feet below the ground. Blushing profusely under the pillow, he shrieked when hands grasped his ankle and pulled him down. He was met with Louis clambering on top of him. Louis rests his right knee on the edge of the bed, enclosing Harry in his presence.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t give me that attitude omega. I am simply stating the truth. You should not be ashamed of that. Especially when you seem to like it so much.” He stared at the omega’s green round eyes, looking at him with lingering shyness and irritation.</p><p> </p><p>“I did not enjoy that,” Harry mumbled, tone a bit goading the person on top of him. Blushing, he bit his lip and looked anywhere but Louis’ eyes. Feeling a flash of bravery, he gazed back into the Alpha’s deep blue eyes, then to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like me to do it again? Fuck you up so good you’ll feel it for days?” The Alpha goaded, nosing along Harry's jaw, loving how Harry’s scent changes into a more tantalizing smell.</p><p> </p><p>“Lou,” Harry whispered timidly, his resolve snapping in two as he hooked his legs on the Alpha’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Want you, please. I’ve been wearing your sweater all day and it made me think of things.” Harry admitted, eyes glazed with want.</p><p> </p><p>“May I know what were you thinking omega?” The Alpha asked, licking along Harry’s jawline. Harry whined high grinding against his mate.</p><p> </p><p>“Was just…” he breathed, “was just wondering when I’ll get you to myself again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”Louis spoke, urging him to tell more.</p><p>“Your scent. It messes with my head. I… couldn’t get enough of it- oh, fuck.”Harry moaned, feeling Louis applying pressure on his manhood.</p><p> </p><p>“I could say the same to you. You smell sweet,” Flicking his wrist to shove his hand inside Harry’s shorts, “so fucking divine. It’s addicting- never knew I wanted it so bad until I had a taste of it again.” Circling his thumb on the head of Harry’s cock, the Alpha is at an all-time high. Harry moaned loudly next to Louis’ ears, greedy to have the man’s hands all over him. If he’s lucky, also in him.</p><p> </p><p>“Please do something, Alpha,” Harry begged, fisting the sheets as Louis continues to pleasure him. Harry almost cried when Louis stopped his actions. Although that was compensated when he undressed the omega quickly and scooted him farther in the middle of the bed. When that was done, Harry gently pushed the Alpha on the bed and sat on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, I’d like to get used to seeing you on top of me.” Harry hummed, his shaking hands untying the knot on Louis’ sweats and bring his cock out. The omega drooled, only remembering from snippets during his heat how big the Alpha was.</p><p> </p><p>“Take what you want, princess,” Louis smirked, waiting for Harry to do what he wants. Harry whined at Louis’ smug attitude, internally denying that it was a massive turn on for him. Wrapping his hand on the Alpha’s length, he licked the head tasting the surprisingly tasteless precome. Being in this moment, Harry was hit with doubt all of a sudden. This is the first time he’ll give a blowjob to someone out of heat and he doesn’t know if he’ll be good at it. Sensing his doubt, Louis gripped his arm, the touch grounding him and that was enough to encourage the omega to go on.</p><p> </p><p>He started to lick alongside the Alpha’s length, giving special attention to the sensitive skin under the head. While doing so, Harry seeks comfort in rubbing against the sheets, the friction so good on his hard length.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck don’t tease.”Louis moaned and who was Harry to deny his Alpha pleasure? Taking the huge cock in his mouth was a challenge. Being wary of his teeth, He relaxed his mouth, taking what he can. Once he got a feel of what he can do, the omega starts bobbing his head up and down, hands compensating on what he can’t take. His tongue licks the underside of Louis’ dick, feeling out the thick veins on it.</p><p> </p><p>At a moment of bravery, Harry took the length in one go, the head hitting his throat. Louis’ left hand flew on the omega’s head, pushing his head to take more of him.</p><p> </p><p>“You suck dick good,” Louis breathed, as he pulls Harry’s head away to let him breathe, “Have you had any other experience?” Tone a touch wary- envious.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Just you, my Alpha.” The omega’s voice was rough. It turned Louis on so bad and he regarded him with hooded eyes as his cock was swallowed yet again by the omega’s heavenly mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck, you have to stop.” Harry ignored him, continuously sucking his cock like there’s no tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Omega stop. I want to fuck you now.” The omega shivered, coming up to face the Alpha with hooded and glazed eyes. Louis’ mouth formed an ‘o’, thumbing at Harry’s plump lips and shoving two fingers inside. The omega obediently sucked his fingers, tongue absolutely sinful as he licked them like he’s still licking cock. Once it was wet enough, he brought his hand to Harry’s ass, playing with his puckered hole.</p><p> </p><p>“Put it in Alpha, please. I want it in.” Harry purred, pushing his ass, hopeful to be penetrated by said fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“You offer your ass like this to other Alpha’s Harry?” He said, palm hitting Harry’s right ass cheek. Harry moaned, resting his head on the other man’s shoulders. “Seduce them for money? Give them a good fuck so they can give you anything?” Harry shed a tear upon hearing the snide comment from the Alpha. It hurt a lot. But, he didn’t have time to ponder much about it when long fingers started to penetrate him. Breathing loudly, he rests his forehead now to the Alpha’s looking at him straight in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, Alpha more please.” Louis played with Harry’s ass more, crooking his fingers to play with his prostate. Harry moaned, pushing back for more to chase the addicting sensation.</p><p> </p><p>“Alpha make me come please, it hurts,” Harry complained, wanting to have more. His dick hurts so bad and he just wants to feel relieved and sated.</p><p> </p><p>“Ride me.” Louis spanked him as he takes his fingers out. Harry whined at the loss but scooted closer into position. He raised himself a little and lined Louis’ cock onto his hole, feeling like his body is on fire as he slowly sits down. His slick helped so much despite the lack of prep as he’s fully seated on Louis’ length.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmf-” Harry moaned, mouth open as he placed his hands on the Alpha’s chest for leverage. Big hands rest on his hips, guiding and helping him as he moves up and down on the Alpha. Harry let out soft mewls, feeling the hard cock impaling him hit his prostate.</p><p> </p><p>“So tight, yeah. Can’t believe I fit in this tight ass.” He comments as Harry fucks himself on his dick.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes there Alpha!” Harry screamed, exerting more effort to hit that spot over and over again. His movements become more sloppy, Louis groaning and switched positions. Harry mourned at the loss of contact. Almost immediately, he was full again and moaned locking his ankles on Louis’ hips and playing with his nipples. Louis rammed his cock with a staggering force. He played with the omega’s dripping cock, Harry crying for being assaulted with so many things at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m cl-close Alpha.” Harry closed his eyes, letting all the pleasure take over his body. “Come in me, please. Fill me, Knot me.” He begged, wiggling his ass as if to impale himself deeper on the Alpha’s cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking greedy you are. You like that? Messy and dripping of my come?” Harry almost thought it was impossible that Louis still managed to increase his speed. Not long after, he reached his climax, white-hot come spurting on his stomach. His mind went blank, only the feeling of Louis’ cock moving in and out of him the only thing he can recognize.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck I’m- Ahh!” He growled, erratic thrusts coming to a halt as he locked his knot onto the omega’s fluttering hole. He filled the omega to the brim, licking his face covered in salty tears.</p><p> </p><p>They remained in silence, their breaths mingling together still coming down from the high. Louis arranged them in a more comfortable position. Harry seethes in discomfort when Louis’ knot tugs uncomfortably on his hole. They now lay with Harry’s back on Louis’ chest, with the Alpha’s arm wrapped around the other man’s stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re full of my come.” He whispered, patting the bulging stomach. They stayed like that until the Alpha fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laid still, thoughts scattered and confused about what just happened. It's not that he disliked it- its sex, but Louis confused him. He can be sweet when he wants to. But, his words hurt like knives stabbing his heart. He still thinks that he’s using him for money. Never in their span of ‘relationship’ had he asked for money. He did not ask for Louis to provide. He just did. Keeping himself as to not disturb the sleeping Alpha, he wept silently, cupping his mouth to muffle his cries.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello! I am sorry for this late and short update. I am currently busy with work as well as enrolling myself in college online classes, which by the way is a hassle. </p><p>all mistakes are mine! thank you for supporting my work.</p><p>CJ</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter :) <br/>This is the first work I have done that would be in chapters. <br/> Please bear with my mistakes! I checked and double-checked them. If you ever see one, please let me know! <br/>Let me know your thoughts and predictions with this story! <br/>Thank you so much :) </p><p>CJ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>